Glitch the lost Light bot
by iskyoork
Summary: based on my Comic of the same name. Takes place 30 years after megaman and Bass


Glitch the Lost Light Bot  
  
Chapter One Glitch  
  
Lights labs 201X  
  
He failed. Light told Megaman.  
  
Why Doc? Megaman asked  
  
Well From What I can see is that I developed him to fast. He dosnt have the capablitys to understand what He can accomplish. Light said  
  
But hes made from all upgraded parts of me. Megaman said  
  
I still dont understad why you work. More less defeat wily and his awsome bots every time.  
  
What?! megaman exclaimed  
  
Oh come on you know Bass is so much cooler then you. Light said  
  
What do you mean hes cooler then me? Megaman said.  
  
Hes got those fin things. Lets seal him up. Light said  
  
Your going to make me dig a hole arnt you. Megaman said.  
  
Hush and seal it. Light said  
  
30 years later  
  
Zero had come and gone he had destroyed citys and hero. That what the surviors knew at least. Now they and the robts tried to rebuild. At least wily was gone. He was to old to be alive. But some of his bot still roamed. Looking for Zero. Looking for any light bot signature. This included and was not limited to toasters, Tvs, computers, and certing beer hats, You know the ones that you stick it in on the hat and drink it threw the straws.  
  
This happen randomly, A bot would just burst in your house and destroy your fridge and yell Wily products for life and leave. So you were out of a fridge. So you would go to the store and see light brand and Wily brand. Lets just say even though Light brand is cheaper and better made Wily was getting alot more people to buy his stuff. Also light food had been changed to low fat due to the robots destroying all light food saying they were going to starve the doctor out.  
  
Well it just happend that one day a Mettool. (for those of you not familar with the Megaman series a Mettool is a pair of eyes and feet that hides under a hard hat. Though thought to be created by wily in reality they were created by light to destroy megaman. This will be told in the Megaman Chapter.) detected a Light signature. It was faint and change frequency but it seemed to be a light bot. the Met let out a blast and found a capsule. It wasnt looking for X though so it left shortly after think it to be a refrigerator.  
  
The capsule slide open. A light bot in shape came out. His eyes open. Black like all light bots. He wore armor that was simialar to megamans but insted of blue it was green and black. His hair was also was blonde. Although he was in looks almost identical to Megaman he was superior In all ways. And even though light made 5325 diffrent Mega Mans and had megaman bury them all Glitch was the greatest.  
  
Glitch open his eyes. His first thoughts were Whats my purpose? Why am I here? What is program 32?  
  
Then Dr. Light appeared.  
  
AHHHH! Glitch cried. Who are you?  
  
I am Dr. Light I created you. Holo Light said  
  
What do you need Of me my Creator. Glitch said.  
  
I need you to... Light trailed off  
  
Yes. he said happly. Five minuites into life and he was already serving his place in life.  
  
To dig a hole.  
  
Program 56 start.  
  
Program 56 was the program where light installed all of Megamans memorys into his so he could learn from his mistakes. Unfortunitly some times this caused Glitch to think that these memories were his when the memories were very intense.  
  
You want me to Dig another Damn hole? Glich yelled.  
  
What? You ungrateful robot. I only had you do it that once and thats becuase Megaman wouldnt respond something about being in the fight of his life with a Dark power Bass in wilys tower.  
  
glitch took off his helmet.  
  
I wont do it! he yelled as he threw his helmet as hard as he could at light.  
  
Ha im a hologram you stupid bot. Light said  
  
Glitch was in a rage. His hair begian to glow. It got all spiky and his eyes turned green.  
  
What the hell... Glitch said.  
  
Progrm134  
  
Supa Saying POWAS. Glitch Will get Insaane Figtin powas. And look freakin cool.  
  
What the hell is this? Glitch asked.  
  
Well I did alot of your work while I went threw a driking phase, Light explained. I was also in a anime craze at the same time I downloaded every episode of each series to your memory  
  
program133  
  
Episode  
  
No no I dont have time for this. glitch said. You will die now.  
  
Glitch let out a huge blast. Light disapeared.  
  
I destroyed my creator. I am the Master. Im going to do what I want when I want. Glitch yelled  
  
A light Bot. Yelled a shadow  
  
Glitch turned around and was hit by a huge blast. The red and Black bot was a Wily bot.  
  
Chapter 2 Raven 


End file.
